Kingdom Hearts:The most important person
by Giga Sonic
Summary: Sora wants ask Kairi out on a date, but he's nervous. What will happen if she says yes? What will if she says no? Find out!


"Kairi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out… I mean, I am smooth and all, but… Oh crud, that won't work…" Sora said while pacing the sidewalk.

"Kairi, I wanted to see if you and I could go out sometime… I mean, after all we've been through… No, that won't work either." Sora sighed and sat on the sidewalk.

"Man… I've known Kairi for years, and it's still hard to ask her out… But I'm not really surprised; after all, she is REALLY cute… But, unlike all the other boys she's dated, I have REAL feelings for her… which is kinda creepy, cause I didn't that much until I got this big piece of weight…" Sora said as he called upon his Keyblade.

"Maybe it's Roxas inside me that's doing this…"

"Whatever gave you that thought?". Roxas appeared in front of Sora.

"Well, you got it bad for Namine', and you KNOW that…"

"Well, if I was the problem, then wouldn't Kairi as well?"

"Well, how would I know?"

"Namine' would know. Bribe the girl with chocolate and she'll spill everything."

"Oh, so you've ALREADY asked?"

"I'm half of you, so I would know what you feel like."

"Yeah, yeah… you have any tips?"

"Um… well, um… I don't really know myself, I just be myself and wing it."

"Oh, thanks Hitch. Anyways, I'm gonna go see Kairi."

"Alright, peace." Roxas said as he disappeared.

Sora got up on the sidewalk, and started walking again, trying to think of a way to ask Kairi out.

"Kairi, I wanted to ask you something, and-"

"Ask me what Sora?"

Sora jumped. "K-Kairi! Hi!"

"He he, why so jumpy?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing, I'm not jumpy, do I look jumpy? Cause I'm not jumpy, although it looks like I'm jumpy-"

"Alright, alright Sora, I get it, haha. Anyways, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Sora stood there in silence and nervous.

"Um, Sora? Hello?"

"O-OH! Sorry!" Um, anyways, I wanted to ask you… if… um…"

"What Sora? Just tell me!"

"W-W-Will you go o-o-out with m-me?" Sora said in fear.

"Well, Sora… Giggle Sure… We always go out. Let me call Riku to see-"

"N-No!" Sora said while closing Kairi's phone.

"Sora! What was that for?"

"I-I kinda wanted it to be just us… you know, like a d-date…"

"Oh… Um, Sora, I…" Kairi couldn't think of anything to say. She liked him as a friend, but she never expected him to ask her out before.

"If you don't want to Kairi, I understand…"

"No! I'll go out!" She blurted, and then blushed.

"Y-You will?"

"Yeah… I think we'll have fun… But were do you want to-"

"The carnival!" Sora blurted.

"Um… Ok… Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah!" Sora said happily.

She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll see you then Sora." She said in a soft voice near his face and walked off into her home.

"YES!!! I got a date with Kairi!" Sora shouted loudly, but then covered his mouth in embarrassment. Kairi stared out her window and smiled and shook her head, and watched as he walked off while doing a dance. She sighed and she slid down a wall.

"Wow… I can't believe he asked me out… It's not really like Sora. But I like it. Sora's changed a lot since he got back. I kinda like it… he's become cuter too… OP! Did I just say Sora was _cute_?"

"That's what I heard." Said a giggling Namine'.

"SIGH I'm losing it… Got to remember Jesse McCartney, gotta remember…"

"Don't worry, it's natural. I kinda figured you two would finally date."

"What makes you say that? I mean, I hang out with him as much as I do with Riku."

"I guess I better tell you… It may clear things up."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I met Sora before you did. I was being held by the Organization in a castle, where every floor you went up, you memories one by one were taken away…"

"Wait, wasn't that your power?"

"Yeah… it was me… I replaced Sora's memory with memories of me and him, although that never happened…"

"You… took me out and put yourself in? Why?"

"I… I was forced to…"

"But you took everything that Sora knew about me and put YOUSELF in? Why would you do something that horrible?"

"I had no choice…"

"I… I don't want to hear anymore…" Kairi got up and walked upstairs.

"Kairi, wait! There's one piece you didn't hear!" Namine' ran after her and opened Kairi's door and saw her sobbing in the window seal, with her legs tucked in and had her arms curled around her legs.

"Kairi… I'm sorry…"

"Just shut up and go out. Go."

"Not until you hear this part."

Kairi perked up a little, but went back into her ball.

"I'm a Nobody, right? I didn't have a heart, and everyone I took memories from never remembered anything, so I never really cared… Although, when I heard Sora had come to rescue Riku, I switched it around so he came to save me… I never had someone care for me… So, I wanted to be wanted before, and so I thought If I slowly replaced his memory's with me, he would always be there for me… however, when he got to me, I asked him who was most important to him. You know what he told me?"

Kairi looked up.

"He said "I'm sorry Namine', but your not the most important person to me." I thought around, and found out inside that he cared for you so much that although he almost forgot you, his feelings awoken his memory of you, just you, and that it showed he cared for you, and no matter how many times I would try, I could never make him forget. So, I replied with a smile and a few tears, "I know." Then, right then, I could feel your heartbeat, and realized that me and you were connected, and that I did have a heart, I just lost it."

Kairi rose up.

"S-So, he really does care for me?"

"Yes. There's nothing that can ever change that as well."

She just burst into tears, and smiled, and once again glared out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora walked up to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. Kairi answered the door.

"Hey Kairi, you- Oh my Zeus!!! You look-"

"Hot? Fine? Cute?"

"Y-Yeah, one of those things…."

Kairi was wiring an explosive outfit of sandals, a red and orange miniskirt, a red shirt, and an orange charm bracelet, and of course, the usual makeup, with shining lip-stick.

"Come on, let's go!" She giggled as she grabbed his wrist as she raced them down to carnival.

In short time, they arrive, and look at the wonders of the spectacular attraction. Kairi grabbed Sora and pulled him close to her, and she wrapped her arm around his. He blushes, but takes it anyways. They walk in, and get onto all the attractions. They first got onto the bumper cars. For some reason, Kairi never was hit by Sora, but she rear ended him a lot. Next, they got onto the spinning cups, and spun around, with giggles galore. Then, Sora threw some baseballs at some blocks and won a big bear for Kairi, and she hugged Sora tightly, while he blushed. Then they got on the ferries wheel together. They got stuck at the top, as they were always loading on and off people. They looked out towards the sunset, and Kairi fell onto Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, this is the best date I've been on ever."

"Oh, how's that possible? I'm sure Riku would take you someplace nicer, like Italy or something."

"To me, that's not what really counts. What counts is how I'm treated, and who's taking me out. And to me, you fill in those two pretty nicely."

Kairi looked at Sora.

Sora looked at Kairi.

The sun started to set, and the two leaned in…

…

…

…

They were about a thumb lengthen way from each other's lips when they heard screaming coming from down below. They looked down to see a band of Heartless was taking people's hearts and was transforming them into a Heartless. They mostly consisted of Shadows, Large Bodies, and Bandits.

"Oh, come on, why now?" Sora muttered.

"You'll get your prize later, those people need help Sora!"

"Right, I'm on it." Sora jumping down, but not without Kairi.

"Kairi, find somewhere safe!"

"Right!" Kairi said as she ran off.

"Alright you little buggers come and get some."

Sora called upon his Keyblade and went into his stance, and ran right into the Shadows and destroyed some of them. He jumped out quickly to make sure he wouldn't be overwhelmed. He used Thunder and took out some more as well. He then jumped up into the air and crashed into the ground with mighty force and knocked and destroyed some Heartless back. He then pointed his Keyblade at one and used Fire, and repeated many times. More then kept coming at him. He used Blizzard on some to save the trouble of a lot coming through at once. He then went back, and decided to use Sonic Blade to wipe out most of the Heartless. He gives it a shot, and wipes out more than half of them. They retreat, and Sora calls for Kairi.

"Kairi? Kairi! Where are you?"

"**SORA!!! HELP!!!**"

Sora heard the voice of the one he cared for, shot into the most frighten shriek he ever heard. He looked behind him, and saw she was being pulled down into a group of Heartless, who was putting her into a dark hole.

"KAIRI!"

Sora ran off and tried to get in, but by the time he did, she was sunken in all the way. He was heartbroken. The person he cared about most, the one he cherished, the one he LOVED, was gone. The Heartless scattered and disappeared. Sora dropped his blade, and fell on his knees, crying.

"Why!?!? Why Kairi!?!? Why not me!?!? I'm the Keyblade master, they're foe! WHY HER!?!?!?"

Just then he felt the ground rumble a little, and saw the portal open. He then saw her being lifted up by the portal.

"KAIRI!" He called, as her ran to her. But then, he was pushed back. He felt his blade tremble.

"What? Why can't I get near her!?!"

He looked at her again. He saw she had a demonic look, and was also sporting a whip.

"K-Kairi?"

"Shut up fool!"

She whipped him, striking him down.

"Kairi is no longer alive. I have killed her!"

"Shut up! Who are you?"

"Gash is the name, but it's the last one you'll hear!"

She whipped him again, but he caught the whip.

"You're lying! I can feel Kairi! I can still feel her heart!"

"It's true." Roxas said. "I can see Namine' in there as well."

"I thought I drained that brat out of there. It does not matter, I'll destroy them BOTH!"

"No! She's eating away Kairi's heart! If we don't stop her, Kairi and Namine' will be… destroyed."

"Alright then, I've got this one." Sora stated.

He threw himself at Gash and struck at her. She jumped back, and whipped him again. He threw his blade at her, but she jumped that as well, but then he commanded it to hit her again. This time was successful, and she was knocked down. She got angered and called the Heartless back. Millions of Heartless surrounded Sora, and he had no chance of defeating them and Gash.

"Oh great, what do I do now?"

Just then, Riku crashed in and destroyed most of the Heartless.

"Sora! I've got these losers! Get Gash before it's too late!"

"Right!"

Sora once again jumped at her, and slashed at her. She jumped and whipped him again, but he caught the whip with his blade. He tugged on the whip and she fell over. She got back up, but Sora slashed her, and her skin was torn, and purple energy repaired it. Sora kept attacking, and the energy kept repairing the skin.

"It's no use! I can't defeat her!"

"You can't because you going about it the wrong way! You have to unlock Kairi's heart!"

"How can I do that? I can't get a clear shot!"

"There are more than one ways to unlock a heart. Figure it out Sora, you should know this."

"More than one way…?

Sora was then struck down. He fell down, and every time he got back up, he was struck down.

"I'll stop as soon as you surrender! Drop your weapon!"

Sora sat and thought.

"More than one way… that's it!"

He called off his blade and got up.

"I… I drop my weapon."

"HA! We have finished our mission! Now we can use this boy's heart to bring Kingdom Hearts back! It's so pure; it can bring it back in one shot!"

"There's one thing though…"

"And that is?"

"Kairi, if you can hear me… I wanted to tell you something… Ever since you arrived on the island years ago, I felt happy, and felt funny… And I haven't figured out why… until now…

Kairi, you're the only person I can and ever think of that is most special and dear to me… What I'm trying to say is…"

He walked up to her.

"I… I… I love you!"

He then moved slowly into her lips.

"What? No! Stop!"

He then reached her lips, and he put his arms around her head, and then a bright light appeared from under them. It shot up under them, and when it cleared, Kairi was back to normal, and enjoying her kiss. They then parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

She then moved in again, and they exchanged a more passionate kiss. Riku looked at them, and chuckled.

"I meant just thrusting the Keyblade into her heart, but yeah, that works too."

"Shut up, were having a moment here." Sora said, but Kairi turned his head back and once again exchanged kiss's.

THE END


End file.
